mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Planets
into the skies of Can Town.]] Planets, generally speaking, are celestial bodies orbiting a star. Each Sburb player is assigned their own personal planet once they enter the Medium. It serves as the beginning point of their adventure and is designed to hold many puzzles and challenges to be solved and overcome by the player. It is inhabited by consorts and a denizen, who sleeps somewhere on the planet, waiting to be awakened by the player during the final phase of their quest. These player planets are based around different aspects of the player, usually including their mythological role. All player planets orbit around Skaia, which serves as the system's "star". Two other planets orbit Skaia, namely Prospit and Derse. They are the driving forces in the battle of good against evil the players get caught up in. Session Constants *Skaia, a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. *Prospit, a planet that orbits Skaia like a moon. Home to the forces of light, and ruled by the White Queen. Prospit's moon passes through the atmosphere of Skaia, allowing Prospitian dream selves to see the past, present, and future in the clouds. The dream selves of John, Jade, Jane and Jake reside here, and in the trolls' session, the dream selves of Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Kanaya, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Prospit. *Derse, a planet that orbits beyond The Veil. Home to the forces of darkness, and ruled by the Black Queen. The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who reside in the Furthest Ring, whisper advice to Dersite dream selves. The dream selves of Rose, Dave, Roxy and Dirk reside here, and in the trolls' session, the dream selves of Equius, Aradia, Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Derse. Player Planets Others *Earth, where humans come from. Reduced to a desert wasteland as a result of Sburb being released. Home to the Exiles in the year 2422. Its first guardian is Becquerel. The trolls created Earth through their SGRUB session. Post-scratch, God Cat serves as earth's first guardian, and the planet is eventually taken over by Betty Crocker. *Alternia, the trolls' home planet. Home to the Midnight Crew and after its apocalypse. Its first guardian is . It is located in a universe that exists in a different linear time than Earth. Before the trolls' scratch, this planet was known as Beforus. *The reader's planet is the Land of Stumps and Dismay, a world filled with trees and a penetrating emptiness that creeps into your body and soul. The bright screen with pretty dancing colors calls to you, but so does your pistol. What do you do? *Homosuck Dave aka is not given LOHAC but rather the Land of Someone's Handicrafts I Took (abbreviated as LOSHIT). The planet is a hill-covered world with paper cutouts of the book Ed Emberley's Make a World. Trivia * From full view of all the kid session planets, their houses are clearly visible due to them being built extremely high in order to reach The Seven Gates. * Andrew Hussie has referred to the Olive Garden as the Land of Souls and Olives (LOSAO). * The second of the Gaiden Music Albums was called Land of Fans and Music (LOFAM). * The acronym for Nepeta's planet is LOLCAT, which fits in with her theme. * that had Dennis's bro played Sburb his planet would have been the Land of Lawns and Thumb Fractures (LOLATF). * Interestingly, the reader's planet can be abbreviated to LOSAD. Why would you be sad in "a world filled with trees and a penetrating emptiness that creeps into your body and soul."? * The B2 kids' Incipisphere being shown diagonally hints at an eight-planet session. * All the B2 kids planets are themed with burial structures/death and the noble gasses, relating to the inert nature of their session. ** The noble gases are a direct reference to their stature as Nobles in their session (unlike B1 kids, who were Heroes in their session). * It seems to be the case, as shown by the incipisphere in S DD: Ascend, that the planets actually don't exist until the players enter. **However, the mythology of Jane's planet states that the B2 session planets have been dead for quite some time, and that the consorts waited very long for the players to arrive. **This may be a reference to how videogames have backstories, when in reality the world of the game doesn't exist until you start playing. *Despite a statement in }}, , actually entered the Medium before **When put in the order of the prophecy, instead of the actual entry order, the planet names line up with the order of the noble gases on the periodic table of elements. *While the A1 trolls' planets haven't been named, Openbound includes terrain resembling LOMAT, LOBAF and LOQAM. Furthermore, the Cardinal Movement resembles a larger version of the music boxes of the Land of Quartz and Melody, and Aranea mentioned that Cronus relayed prophecies that angels apparently told him of. So it seems that the pre-scratch trolls' planets were similar to those of their post-scratch counterparts. *Gates appear to be tied to the planet's location, and not its default location in the Medium. In other words, if a planet were to somehow be , the gates would follow it. ** More precisely, they seem to be tied to the hero's house, as suggested by the inclination of after Category:Weird Plot Shit